Fight for your Right to Party
by Shadowgate
Summary: Wendy and Stan really get it on.


Fight for your Right to Party

By Shadowgate

…

This fan fiction story will be steamy.

CONTAINS SPANKING

…

Stan and all his peers, friends, and girlfriend are now 11 years old. They are in sixth grade and South Park Elementary School runs K-6 so they're all certainly looking forward to middle school.

Another thing they face is their own hormones running wild and while Stan and Wendy have done it before last Saturday they were caught. Stan and Wendy were fucking each other and Stan's mom unexpectedly walked in. Wendy has strict parents who don't want their little girl engaging in sex or violence. To say the least Wendy's dad wanted to see Stan about having sex with his daughter.

Monday after school Stan walked over to Wendy's house to see Wendy's parents.

He knocks on the door and Wendy's dad answers. He tells Stan to come in.

Mister Testaburger made a firm ultimatum. He did not approve of him and Wendy having sex and he was going to give Wendy three lashes with his belt. He told Stan if he ever wanted to see Wendy again he would have to consent to three lashes as well.

Stan was shocked and he said "wait you're not my dad and second of all I'm not used to getting spanked."

Stan smiled because that was clearly a lie. Wendy gave him a swat or two but that was over a two year period.

Mister Testaburger was furious and said "I will forbid Wendy to ever go to your house and you'll be forbidden from visiting here ever again."

Stan lowered his head and then looked up with a serious look on his face. He told Mister Testaburger "so be it I would gladly die for Wendy."

Both Wendy and Stan screamed in pain after they each got three lashes from the belt.

The next day on the school bus everyone knew about it and people looked as Stan could barely sit in his seat and he had a look of frustration on his face.

Kyle jumped back a few seats and offered his right hand outward and asked "are you okay Stan?"

Stan answered "I'm just frustrated. Why is it that teens can be old enough to be tried as adults but not old enough to consent to sex with someone in their age group?"

Kyle puts his arm around Stan but before Kyle could answer that question Cartman stood up and said "the answer to your question Stan is because motherfucking dirty kikes don't want children to have rights."

Kyle turned to Cartman and yelled "oh it's not just rabbis and social conservative Jews like Doctor Laura and Michael Savage who don't want children to have rights. What about Pat Robertson?"

Cartman answered "well all I'm going to say is anyone who thinks Jews just want one little strip of land in the middle of the Middle East is fooling themselves."

Kyle said "oh shit Cartman it's not just fucking Jewish parents who don't want kids to have the right to have sex."

Cartman replied "well I'm sure once your mom hears about this she won't want you and Stan to hang out anymore."

Stan groaned and said "oh please Kyle tell me that isn't true."

Kyle responded "Stan don't listen to Cartman he's just a big stupid fat boy."

Cartman shot back "kiss my ass sheeny boy."

Kyle got pissed and yelled "BITCH" then jumped on Cartman.

Cartman and Kyle started fighting big time for 15 minutes straight before the bus driver stops the bus and gives them both officer referrals.

In the hallway just before lunch Kyle meets up with Stan.

"Kyle, hey what happened in the office?"

Kyle answered "oh they made fat ass and I write apology letters to the bus driver and if we fight on the bus again we lose our riding privileges."

Stan says "I can tell you're not upset at the thought of losing your privilege to ride the bus."

Kyle states "right now I'm more concerned about your well being."

Stan replies "well my parents were furious at first and they no longer wanted Wendy in my life but my dad has calmed down. My mom is still irritated but shit when I was born I had a dick and she knew that from day one."

Kyle laughs and then Kenny walks up.

Kenny suggests Stan call an after school assembly to talk about minors having sex and the hypocrisy of adults telling them there should be laws making them wait until they're 18.

Stan tells Kenny "that's a great idea indeed. Kids hold assemblies when they feel nothing else works and this is a message to all the kids in South Park that's needed."

Wendy came out of the restroom crying and Stan grabbed her.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

Wendy answered "Stan we need to talk."

Stan insisted "so talk."

Wendy said "I'm just so upset and I can't believe you agreed to let my dad spank you."

Stan stated "my mom gave me a swat once or twice but that belt was something."

Wendy just wanted to be held in Stan's arms for five minutes and he that's what Stan did. He could only hold Wendy as they both wondered what the future would hold.

After five minutes Stan informed Wendy he'd be holding an after school assembly but Wendy reminded Stan of how firm her parents were and that she was grounded. She headed to class but Kenny stopped Stan in the hall to tell him how he thought it was incredible they had such a great relationship.

Stan replied "she's the only girl for me Kenny."

Kenny said "since fourth grade I've had sex with three girls. These fucking grownups have sex when they can and want to. Cartman's mom and Mister Garrison are the only two who are so open about their sex lives."

Stan comments "Kenny I do appreciate you standing with me as always."

Stan and Kenny hug tight.

3PM

Stan is up on a stage with speakers and the whole school is sitting in the bleachers awaiting his speech.

Stan Marsh stepped up to the microphone triumphantly and said "I've called this assembly to talk about our rights as children to consensual sex. I understand they don't want adults having sex with children for the adults would dominate the children leaving them at a disadvantage. In 1998 Jonesboro Arkansas two children under the age of 15 opened fire on their school killing one teacher, four students, and wounding multiple other students.

Many were quick to demand that the electric chair or lethal injection be the punishment for both of them. If you're old enough to kill then grown ups say you're old enough to die but not old enough to consent to sex with someone within your age group. I call that a savage hypocrisy.

Clyde raises his hand and Stan points to him.

"Where's Wendy now?"

Stan answered "she's at home grounded."

Clyde shoots back "we were hoping to see you both up on stage performing for all of us."

Craig and Clyde laugh and soon after that the rest of the school starts to giggle.

Stan says "Clyde sit down and shut the fuck up."

Craig yells out "THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU DID IT, IT'S ONLY THE FIRST TIME YOU AND WENDY GOT CAUGHT!"

Stan replies "DAMN RIGHT"

Counselor Mackey gets up on the stage and says "Stan this is not appropriate for you to have an assembly for umkay."

Stan yells "WELL MISTER MACKEY WE ALL WANT TO FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHT TO PARTY!"

The whole school begins stomping the bleachers and Craig and Clyde begin singing…

"YOU WAKE UP LATE FOR SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T WANT TO GO! YOU ASK YOUR MOM PLEASE BUT SHE STILL SAYS NO! YOU MISS TWO CLASSES AND NO HOMEWORK, YOUR TEACHER PREACHES CLASS LIKE YOUR SOME KIND OF JERK. YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO PARTY!"

The students get up and surround Mister Mackey then they grab him. He says "ohh umkay now please put me down umkay."

They don't put him down but instead they run while carrying him through the hallway and out the doors into the parking lot and then back to his office.

Gerald Broflavski just got off work and he put on the Beastie Boys song Fight for your Right and started thrashing around to it.

When he started singing "YOUR POP CAUGHT YOU SMOKING AND HE SAID 'NO WAY' THAT HYPOCRITE SMOKES TWO PACKS A DAY" Sheila barged in.

"Gerald what kind of example are you setting for Kyle and Ike by enjoying that song?"

Gerald explained to Shelia that it's a free country and we can listen to songs about partying or killing people if we want.

Shelia said "WHAT WHAT WHAT!"

Shelia goes on to ask "Are you aware that Kyle's best friend Stan was caught having sex with Wendy Testaburger? I just got the news from Sharon."

Gerald answered "first of all I don't know who Wendy Testaburger is."

Shelia says "well regardless of whether you've seen this girl or not she exists and she had sex with Stan and Sharon caught them."

Gerald said "well I don't think Stan's mom should have been in the room when they were doing it."

Shelia gets pissy and says "don't be a smartass damn it."

Gerald grabs Shelia and says "let's have sex ourselves" and he throws her on the bed and they do it.

THE END


End file.
